Masks
by waywardflame
Summary: One Shot. Shippou thinks about his friends and how they hide how they really think and feel. My first Inuyasha fic. RR please!


            Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.  They are all property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Masks

       ~Shippou's point of view

        The moon crept through the window of the small hut we were staying in.  I lay next to Kagome who was sound asleep.  Sango was sleeping next to her with Kirara, Inuyasha was sleeping sitting up against the wall and Miroku was sleeping on the floor next to him.  They all had fought hard to gain a Shikon shard from a particularly powerful youkai.  It hadn't been sent by Naraku or anything but Inuyasha even had to use his _Bakuryuuha _before Kagome was able to take the shard form its body.  They had all faced down the youkai with courage, never once flinching or backing down.  Wielding their weapons, Sango and her _Hiraikotsu, Miroku and his _kazaana_ and staff, Kagome and her arrows and Inuyasha and the __Tetsusaiga, battled that youkai with amazing skill and courage.  Many who see them battle think that they had bravery given to them by the gods, they have no idea.  Everyone believes they have seen through the irrationalities of fear; everyone except for me.  I know they feel fear and pain.  They feel more pain than anyone else I've ever met.  They hide it, oh they hide it well.  No one can see through the amazing masks they have put on.  They can't even see though each others.  No one can even tell that there is mask except me._

        Miroku the young _houshi_; he faces every situation with logic and almost always knowledge.  He can see past the tricks and traps of many youkai.  He faces certain death unless we can defeat Naraku and rid him of the curse of the _kazaana, which sucked in and killed Miroku's father right before his eyes.  He told us on the day we met him that we was prepared to be sucked up into the __kazaana if it truly was his destiny.  The liar.  He does fear it, he fears everyday, every second, and every moment he lives he fears it.  Almost every night he wakes up crying from nightmares of his father's death or being sucked into the _kazaana.  _He curls up and puts his head on his knees and sobs his heart out, I hear him.  Sometimes he cries until he throws up. Miroku believes that he will die, that's why he acts like a pervert.  To keep us form caring to much about him; that way he believes that it will hurt less when he dies.  He is always acting.  He acts smart, brave and with optimism about his _kazaana_; but it's just a mask.  A mask no one can see through: except for me._

        Inuyasha, our leader, sometimes he leads us into and adventure and wonder; other times he leads us blindly into traps and danger.  But we still follow him.  We believe in his strength and in his heart.  His heart; terribly confused over two people he loves.  A problem he pretends to be oblivious to.  He knows he loves Kikyou and he's not sure if she loves him back but he would still love her even if she didn't.  He knows Kagome loves him and he knows he loves her.  He puts on mask of obliviousness to hide from the fact that he loves two people but in the end he knows he must choose only one.  Inuyasha would rather endure the pain of Kagome's _osuwari _then tell her that he loves both her and Kikyou.  He fears being rejected too much to tell her.  At night he attempts to rehearse telling Kagome he has chosen Kikyou or telling Kikyou he has chosen Kagome.  But he can't bring himself to say it even to ones that aren't really there.  I watched as he banged his fist on tree; tears of anguish and fear silently running down his face.  The next day he acts cocky and full of energy as usual, but its only a mask to hide his fear of being rejected, of being hated.  A mask no one can see through; except for me.  

        Sango the powerful _Taijiya, _she lost her family to Naraku who used her small brother Kohaku as a puppet.  Kohaku is now wandering the earth, under Naraku's control.  She is warrior of great and skill and boasts great courage.  She told us that she truly believes that there is much hope for Kohaku and that she will be able to save him.  But she doesn't really believe that.  Sometimes at night she cries about him.  Wishing that they had never gone to the castle because then nothing bad would have happened.  Crying that its her fault because she couldn't protect him.  Other nights she goes outside kicking trees and pounding the ground cursing Kohaku for being so stupid and weak.  Then she falls to the ground sobbing, I watch with pity.  Then every morning she tells us that we will get another Shikon shard and that with every shard we become closer to beating Naraku.  That confidence and determination is only to hide her guilt; all it is a mask.  A mask no one can see through: except for me.

        Kagome, my mother figure, she has amazing spiritual power like that of a _Miko_ which has almost beaten Naraku.  She also loves Inuyasha.  She hasn't told anyone: not I, not Sango, not Miroku, not even Inuyasha himself.  But I can tell from her eyes when she looks at him.  She does not tell him because she knows that he loves Kikyou.  She is too afraid of telling him and being told that Kikyou is he loves, not her, so she just quietly holds in her love and anger.  She is always caring, and understanding and rarely ever bitter, but deep inside her there is a hatred.  She sits alone at night damning Kikyou, wishing for her to die and burn in hell.  She does not try to stop her self.  She feels it's what Kikyou deservers because it's Kikyou who keeps her from Inuyasha.  She always forces a smile on her face, telling everyone to have hope and be happy, a nearly flawless mask.  A mask no one can see through; except for me.

        They all hide their true selves behind a mask.  They create another persona to hide how they really think and feel.  I may not be strong and be able to beat down huge youkai.  But I know each and everyone of them better than they know each other.  I stand back listen, watch and understand and don't waste my time making a mask and hiding behind it.

       Me?  I am only Shippou.  I am not very strong, but I am true to myself; they are not.

~So what did you think?  It came to me during a really boring class at school. Please review, but its my first Inuyasha so please be gentle!


End file.
